The Riff and Matthew Show Toys
Due to the Riff and Matthew show being popular, various companies made toys and gadgets of it. Playmates Talking, Singing, Joking Interactive Riff and Matthew Dolls-These 17" robots moved their eyes, arms and mouth and worked like the Amazing girls, but they were geared towards boys. They interacted with boys everywhere at the touch of a shoelace. Each doll cost $30 and were promoted in stores such as Toys R Us, Target and Kmart with a "try me out!" chamber. Press their shoelace 1 time to talk, 2 times to sing and 3 times to joke. Riff's eyes lit up blue and Matt's yellow. When turned on, Riff says "Oh ho! It's you! Hi!" Sometimes Riff says "How awesome, it's you, hi!" or "Yo, man! Nice to see ya!" and Matthew says "Hey, bud!" Other times, Matt says, "What's up? I'm Matt!" Matt's phrases are "Let's jet!" and "Let's wrestle!" Riff's phrase is "To me, apologizing is the best way to deal with an embarrassment." Riff's song is the Oh Ho song. Matthew's songs are The Math Song and The Science Test Song. "Knock, knock! Who's there? You, hanging out with your new best friends, Riff and Matt! These interactive pals have moving eyes, mouths and arms and can sing, talk and joke with you. Even their eyes light up while interacting with you." Each robot stands 17" tall and comes with 4 AA batteries (not included.)"-Online Vinyl and Plush Dolls of Cindy (role inspired by Stacy), Sophia, Bob (role inspired by Perry,) Abe (his role inspired by Buford,) Ryan (his role inspired by Baljeet,) Fred (his role inspired by Jeremy,) Sarah (her role inspired by Isabella) and Grace (role inspired by Suzy Thompson.) Talking Susan, Betty, Ellen and Rose Robots-These 17" female robots sing, dance and talk with you. They can even be tickled! Interactive Infrared Riff and Matt-When activated, the boys talk, tell the tale of their fart war and sing songs such as "Nothing's Impossible When We're a Team." The "Tale of Our Fart War" dialogue goes like this: Matt: What's up, Riff? I'm Matt! Hey, did you ever hear about our fart war? We farted ridiculously loudly-back and forth and even together! Riff: Yeah! Arryone was so disgusted, dey stormed off grumpily! Matt: And did you apologize for making gross noises on the playground? Riff: Yes! Dat was when we lost our balance on the monkey bars. Matt: As they say, apologizing is the best cure for an embarrassing moment! Riff: What did dey think of YOU? Matt: Everyone thought I was a fool! Riff: Like any oduh boy! Matt: So remember kids, if you ever have an embarrassing moment, apologize! Riff: Yeah! It's the best cure! (giggles) New Cindy Talking Robot-You've heard of Cindy with the magic microphone, and now she comes with 4 outfits: A red bathing suit with little white dots, a party outfit, a sporty outfit consisting of a red frilly polo shirt and red shorts, and her ordinary poodle dress. These outfits activate phrases such as "Bathing suits and sneakers are smokin' hot in Beadsville!" Dance-a-Long-a Cindy-"Cindy is excited to dance with you! She stands 60" tall and you can slip your limbs over hers and start a flash mob!"-according to online; she plays 6 songs when her right tiptoe button is pushed: A. Linus and Lucy B. Matt Latin C. I Saw Her Standing There D. The Tide is High E. I Won't Say I'm In Love F. Jakks Pacific Head Poppers-Each of these dolls' heads pop off with a "BOING!!" (from the vibrating, lip-moving snowwoman and snowman) and speak 4 silly phrases when you clap 3 times! Susan-her hat and head pop off. Phrases: # (BOOOOOIIIIING!!!) What jis' happened? Tell me if you can! # Mind (BOING!) blown. # (BOING!) Ma' head! #(BOING!) Dat's what I call "usin' ma' head!" Riff's Phrases: # (Boing!) Woh, dat was mind-blowing! # (BOING!) I'll get aHEAD of you! #(BOINGG!!) Oh ho! (His laugh) #Wait for it...wait for it...(BOING!) Matt's Phrases: 1. (Boiiiiinnngg!) SURPRISE!!! 2. (Boinnnnngg!) TA-DAAAAAHHHHH! 3. (Boing!) Pretty gross, huh, kids? 4. (BOING!!!!) That's a load off my mind! Rose's Phrases: 1. POW! (while a "BOING" plays) 2. (Boing!) Oh wow, it's you! Hi! 3. (BOING!) Now that's what I call "stretching my brain!" 4. (BOING) I'm going out of my head! Jazz Smashaz-Similar to Silly Slammers, but with a full body. Each 6" Smasha played 4 messages when you threw or hit them. Riff: 1. Yo, man! It's me, Riff! 2. Hey, watch it! 3. (Screams as if embarrassed) 4. Oh ho! Dat was great! Susan: 1. Susan here! 2. One more time! 3. 4. Matt: 1. What's up? 2. Let's wrestle! 3. Let's jet! 4. 1, 2, 3, 4, I declare a fart war! Rose: 1. Call me Rose! 2. 3. 4. I think I'm coming down with "boogie fever"-AND IT'S CONTAGIOUS! Wild Thangzzzz-Clap or make a loud sound and these boys will jitter and jam out to a rockin' tune! Riff-Wild Thing Matthew-Shout Cindy Beat Bopper-Her hips shake and arms swing as if marching while playing one of 6 built-in songs: The Surrey with the Fringe on Top, the instrumental Rocking at the Wigwam, the instrumental Rock Beat, the instrumental Stormy Blues, the instrumental One-Two Rock, and the instrumental Jellybean Boogie. The Fun Factor Severe Gas Attack Matthew-"He really moans, groans, vibrates, complains, farts loudly and acts out his sketch from Comedy Tonight! Over 1 minute of comedy-just give his hand a press to start the awkward action! Featuring the authentic voice of Jeffrey Bennett!!"-according to online Released November 2007 to complement the Comedy Tonight episode. The monologue: "Aw man. I had a little too much of an amount of Taco Loco tacos. (Bacon hotdog fart from Fart Food) Uhhhhhhhhh. ("Uhhhhhhhh" is the sound of his groaning ala Lurch the butler.) (cheese fart from Ifart) Ahhhhh, this is the life! (Fart Chorus from Air-O-Matic's Pull my Finger App) Somebody get a fire extinguisher-my shorts are burning! (Pff-ffft!) Now flames are shooting outta my butt! HELP, PLEASE!" Fun Clips Minis: The Oh Ho Song The Schmeerskahoven Fun Clips: -Zydeco Night (2 tracks): The Math Song The Science Test Song -It's Song and Dance, Man! (3 tracks) # Schmeerskahoven # Happy Feet # The Oh, Ho Song Cindy's Electronic Musical Boombox-This cherry-red boombox has 4 CDs, each with 8 songs. CD 1-Songs from Children's Musicals and More: 1. Where Is Love? 2. Consider Yourself 3. Tomorrow 4. The Surrey with The Fringe On Top 5. Oh, What a Beautiful Morning 6. Maybe 7. I Don't Need Anything But You 8. When I See An Elephant Fly CD 2-Kids' Songs from TV and Movies: 1. Top Cat 2. In Dreams 3. Magilla Gorilla For Sale 4. Huckleberry Hound 5. The Jetsons Theme 6. Meet the Flintstones 7. The Ballad of Gilligan's Island 8. Pinky and the Brain CD 3-Standards, Standards 1. End of the World 2. See You In September 3. Bobby's Girl 4. The Tide Is High 5. Singing in the Rain 6. 7. 8. CD 4-The Best Party Songs Ever # Yellow Polkadot Bikini 2. Macarena 3. Get This Party Started 4. The Electric Slide 5. Celebration 6. Cupid Shuffle 7. Love Shack 8. Shout Cindy's Music Machine-This electronic MP3 player with a flower charm (white petals and red middle) has a red blinking heart light and plays 6 classic standards. # If I Could Talk To The Animals # Once Upon a December # Tomorrow # Singing in the Rain # Lion Sleeps Tonight # Somewhere Over the Rainbow Armpit Tooting Susan-With a bubblegum-pink whoopey cushion under her arm, this young lady brings "Comedy Tonight" to your woah-tally wild and crazy world! Press her hand and she'll press down on her arm while uttering wacky phrases: 1. (fart explosion from a Blackberry Playbook fart cushion app) Sounds like an opera. 2. (Polite and Respectful from Atomic Fart, followed by Princess from Atomic Fart) Purty tongue-in-cheek. 3. (fart) Smells like roses. 4. (FAAAART) How do YOU like me now? 5. (Faaaaaart) (she cries in embarrassment) 6. (Faaaaartttt/Fart Studio squeaker) Oooooh, a sneaky squeakuh. 7. Check out dese armpit acoustics! (FAAAART) Note: The fart from this phrase made girls do a wrinkled grin of agony. 8. (PTPT) Dose are fancy pantie poofs. 9. 10. 11. 12. Farting Sports Balls-Just like Riff's in "Comedy Tonight!" A wacky, obnoxious new way to play sports! Each ball makes gross noises when kicked, putted, bounced, smacked or thrown. The slogan is "Aw they do is FAAAAAART!" The slogan was inspired by the "farting reindeer on your phone" commercial: (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dCQmzCPfqAw) Golf Ball-Available in white (fart 3 from Scientific Electronic Whoopee Cushion), black (fart 1 from Scientific Electronic Whoopee Cushion), pink (fart 2 from Scientific Electronic Whoopee Cushion) or red (fart 4 from Scientific Electronic Whoopee Cushion.) Each one "farted its own unique fart when it was putted-be it dry, wet or just plain rotten!" (according to online) Basketball-When bounced, it farted Fart 5 from Scientific's Electronic Whoopee Cushion, Short Poot from RC Fart Machine, and The Attention Getter Whistle Fart from the RC Fart Machine. Baseball-when smacked, it farted Hot Toddy from Bacon Farts, The Retro Woman Fart from Airomatic's Pull My Finger and Jack the Ripper from iFart. Softball-when smacked, it farted Day-Old Dressing from Bacon Farts and The Fun Factor's original version of Will the Farter's "The Tap Dancer Fart." Soccer Ball-"This red, pink white and black soccer ball looks like an ordinary ball-but it's not! Features images of Matthew using the ball and farting and farts The Fun Factor's Original farts: hot bomber, taco, blasting away, gas leak, tooter, super long squeaker, squeezer, wet, not-so-silent, PU!, stinky pants, full of hot air, crunchy, sniffer, poot, airy fairy, minty methane, quack of a duck, blown away and Ifart's Butt Socket, The hammer and The Wipeout. 22 Farts!"-according to online American Football-When it landed, it farted the burrito fart from Fart Food as well as an original "Toasty Warm Blueberry Muffin" fart and an original "cabbage" fart. Singing Schmeerskahoven Calculator Magnet: "We all know that toys and gadgets that sing the Macarena are replaced with toys and gadgets that sing the Schmeerskahoven in Riff and Matthew's world. This calculator works like an ordinary calculator-but when you press a special button, it plays the Schmeerskahoven!"-back of card Singing Schmeerskahoven Boombox Magnet: Plays the Schmeerskahoven when pushed. Excalibur Electronics Electronic 2 of a Kind-This electronic version of the game show, with "mental and physical challenges", has levels which involve answering fun funk, jazz, blues and zydeco trivia questions and guiding a virtual Riff and Matthew team or Rose and Susan team through various games. Category:The Riff and Matthew Show Category:Merchandise Category:Toys